


This Is The Pact

by Unoriginality



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginality/pseuds/Unoriginality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To defend: this is the pact. But when life loses its meaning and is taken for naught, then the pact is to avenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I said it might be irregular for me around here. My wife's going out of town this next week for an MBC conference, so next week might be littered with insane one-shots that shouldn't be written. I'm using writing themes to try to cope with not having a regular RP partner around to keep me from dissolving into a mess that pops Ativan like Skittles.

_To defend: this is the pact. But when life loses its meaning and is taken for naught, then the pact is to avenge._  
-Heavy Metal

 

Steve Rogers did not have time to cry when Bucky fell from the train. There were still Hydra soldiers onboard, and Zola to capture. He had to set aside Steve Rogers and pull on Captain America. Captain America mourned the loss of soldiers, but pushed on to prevent more loss. Steve Rogers wanted to jump off after Bucky, hope that maybe he could catch him and somehow keep the fall from killing them both.

Captain America captured Zola and just barely kept Steve Rogers from beating the man to death. It was Zola that had hurt Bucky, as a prisoner and again as the one issuing the orders that sent his best friend to his death.

Once Zola was in Phillips's custody, Captain America found a safe place to let Steve Rogers cry. Steve Rogers cried and wept and raged uselessly at a force that didn't exist for taking Bucky away, wanting someone to blame. He couldn't even say any words, not even the word 'why'. He could only cry, until he was so exhausted from crying and hurting that he was forced to find a way to shut down the pain.

Steve Rogers couldn't even do that, because Captain America couldn't get drunk.

So Steve Rogers could do nothing but cry.

And get angry.

And avenge.


End file.
